


Two Halves

by cazmalfoy



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Amita were two halves of the perfect lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves

Charlie didn’t pause in his calculations as he heard footsteps behind him. He knew who the presence was. The sweet smell of her perfume drifted across the room, ticking his senses and inflaming his desire.

He had wanted her for so long. Wanted to touch her, to feel her soft lips under his. Amita was safe; she was what Charlie had desired for so long. Someone with a warm personality, who could make him laugh and smile more than anyone else; someone who could make him feel like he was a normal human being. 

He placed his chalk on the ledge below the chalkboard as he slowly turned to face her. She was leaning against the doorframe and looking at him with a slightly bemused smile on his face. The slit in her skirt rode dangerously high up her thigh, teasing the mathematician with flashes of skin as she crossed the room.

No words were exchanged as she reached up, brushing his curly hair off of his forehead and tucking several strands behind his ears. Charlie always tried to avoid talking while they were together in a less than professional capacity. He knew what he wanted to say but the words would get stuck somewhere between his brain and mouth, coming out in a frantic and jumbled mess.

She took several steps back, pulling Charlie with her until the backs of her legs were resting against the Air Hockey table. Their lips met in a soft kiss as Charlie pushed her back, half lying on top of her so he could run his hand under her shirt, gently cupping her breast his palm. A soft moan escaped her mouth when he slid his thumb over her nipple.

Everything about Amita was soft; her skin, the way she moaned when he slid inside her wet body, her touch as her hands slid down his back to cup his ass.

x

Don was the complete opposite to Amita. While she was Charlie’s safety, Don was danger. He stood for everything Charlie shouldn’t want. 

They were brothers, siblings, blood relatives. Both knew incest was morally and legally wrong; yet neither could seem to stay away from the other.

Unlike Amita, Don never entered the garage quietly. He always made his presence and intentions clear immediately. Whenever he needed Charlie’s help on a case, Don always called his name as he entered the younger man’s sanctuary.

When sex was on the FBI agent’s mind he didn’t speak; he simply let the sound of his footsteps speak for him as he crossed the room and turned Charlie to face him.

Don was considerate enough to remove the chalk from his brother’s hand, carefully placing it on the ledge before their lips met in a kiss that was so different from Amita’s it always blew Charlie’s mind.

Don was rougher with him than any other lover had been. Pushing him against the chalkboard as hands slid under his T-shirt, tugging his nipples harshly. Whatever Charlie had been writing on the board would always be imprinted on his back when they were done, forcing the curly haired man to remember what had been.

Charlie was in control when he was with Amita; the young woman willingly surrendered to him, trusting him to take care of her. With Don, the older man was always in control; allowing Charlie to give himself over to someone. Don was the only one he trusted to catch him whenever he allowed himself to let go.

Late at night when he was alone, Charlie would find himself wondering who he would choose from if he was given that particular ultimatum. Both were completely different and each gave Charlie what he needed the most. Love so sweet it made his heart sing when they were near, and raw unbarred passion as they embraced.

When he would eventually manage to fall into sleep, his brain would always tell him that he wouldn’t be able to make the choice as he couldn’t survive without either lover.


End file.
